Bad For Me
by TheMistressOfDoom
Summary: Voldemort/OC. Abuse, rape, one-sided romance. Payge falls for Lord Voldemort after she is kidnapped...
1. Prologue

Bad For Me

By: Randie Jo

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Characters: Voldemort/OC

(A/N: God this is probably getting off to a bad start to begin with, but I hope it eventually turns out okay. My boyfriend and I broke up 8 days before our sixth month anniversary so I decided to base a story off the events of our relationship with a wicked little twist. This, I think, is how it should've been. Enjoy (: )

* * *

Prologue

"Yes, I knew he was bad for me from the start, but somehow I couldn't help myself. I complicated my life by falling in love with him. At first I thought it could never be, but apparently there is more to the Dark Lord than I knew. He has a dark fetish. A fetish for young girls, that is. He will not, cannot, love anyone but himself, but he will forever need an outlet for his pleasures. That's all he ever saw me as. With me, however, it was a bit more. He was bad for me, turned me dark, stole every scrap of innocence I had left. And I loved it, every second.

Evil man that he is, The Mighty Dark Lord could never say what he wanted, not out right. He would hit me, push me down, scratch me, bite me, pound me so hard I couldn't walk the next day, but still I stayed. I couldn't leave him, even if I had wanted to. I was addicted and he was the only fix for the addiction I harbored deep within me. As wrong as it is, I still can't bring myself to think badly of my time spent with him. Evil? Yes. Cruel? Of course. None of that mattered when I was with him. Had you been in my situation, hopelessly addicted to a cold, unloving man, if you can call him as much, as him, you would understand just why he was nearly as important as the air I'm breathing now.

My name is Payge. Payge Sutherson to be exact. I'm fifteen now, but when these events took place, I was no more than thirteen or so. I was kidnapped by Death Eaters after my family was murdered before my eyes. This is how I came to meet the dreaded Dark Lord. The story I will tell you is the tale of how I came to know, fall in love with, and get torn apart by the man you all know as Lord Voldemort, or in some cases such as mine, Tom Riddle.

* * *

(A/N: Please read and review? I know it's not worth much, but it would make me feel better. )


	2. Chapter One: Kidnapped

Bad For Me

By: Randie Jo

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Characters: Voldemort/OC

(A/N: I'm trying my hand at the first chapter. I hope it gets better. I've never had much confidence in my writing, so I don't know if this will go anywhere or be any good. But I'm looking forward to following it through and finishing it no matter how many people read it. )

(_Thoughts)_

(Normal words)

("Talking")

Chapter One: Kidnapped

* * *

Payge was standing on the rocky ground in front of the Dark Lord's mansion. She had on only a nightgown and one sock. The other had come off sometime during her struggles. She was cold and shivering from the chilled night air, bound by the wrists and ankles as she was shoved to her knees. She was gagged as well and unable to speak and therefore couldn't scream at them as her ankle twisted painfully when she hit the ground. She groaned against the material in her mouth, eyes squeezing shut in pain.

When the pain settled from a sharp shooting pain to a heavy dull ache, Payge sat up gingerly, biting the cloth in her mouth. She didn't allow the tears that were brimming in her eyes to slip over the lids. She would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She sighed around her gag, looking at the mansion not far away. She wondered where she was having never been much farther than her home unless she was on her way to Hogwarts. She didn't count that, however. She never left the house or the school much. She was quieter and kept to herself.

Innocent, you could say. Very innocent in fact. Unlike most other girls of her age, she was still a virgin. She didn't understand why anyone would sleep around at thirteen but plenty of the girls she was in school with, and even some muggle girls she knew did. They said it was fun, but her mother had warned her about sex. It caused children, one thing she didn't want. Not right away, anyhow. She turned towards a sound as someone stepped into her line of view, gripping her chin bruisingly hard, turning her head this way and that.

"So, Nott, why'd you keep her?" Bellatrix asked, grinning manically at the girl in front of her. "Are you hoping the Dark Lord will let you keep her as a prize?" she asked. "I'm sure the one that keeps her will be Lucius," she added, cackling hideously. Lucius, however, shook his head. "I wouldn't touch a filthy mud blood girl like that if I was paid," he said, rolling his eyes and looking down at his perfectly manicured nails. _Mud blood?_ She thought vehemently outraged, _I'm not mud blood. I'm of pureblood status, you pompous prat!_

Payge glared at him and Lucius chuckled. "Oh look, the kitty has claws, doesn't she?" Bella murmured, eyes glinting insanely in the dim light of the evening. She hauled the girl to her feet, causing Payge to cry out as the pain came back. She whimpered, eyes blazing angrily again, staring into Bellatrix's eyes. "Bitch," she snapped, slapping the young girl across her face. "If I were you, I would get my emotions under control. If you go glaring at the Dark Lord like that, no telling what he might do to you," she said, beaming twistedly.

Eyes narrowing, Payge tilted her head to one side. She didn't have a clue what she was talking. She was wondering who the Dark Lord was. She couldn't possibly mean Lord Voldemort... could she? Her eyes nearly bugged at the thought. She honestly didn't want to meet him. He was cold, cruel and ruthless. She would be dead before she could even sneeze. Looking around, she tried to find an escape, but knowing it was useless. She didn't believe she'd be able to get away even if she found a way away from them. Her ankle was too sore and was swelling as it was.

Bella grabbed the girl's arm, literally dragging her into the mansion and then to meeting room. Lord Voldemort already sat on his throne, staring out across his followers coldly, uninterestedly. He had a million other thinks he could be doing besides sitting here watching over this bunch of childish men and women who fell so blindly at his feet at just a whispered command from him. He forced himself not to roll his eyes, suppressing the urge to yawn. However, as soon as he heard Bellatrix's voice calling to him, he sat up a bit straighter. He noticed that she was pulling something swiftly along behind her, nearly gasping when he realized it was a young, rather pretty girl.

He grinned maliciously, standing and moving towards them. "And what do you have here, my sweet?" he asked her, looking down at the girl that had been pushed back to her knees. "Release her bonds; I want to see her fully. I can't do that when she's bound as such," he told Avery, who nodded, scurrying to do as his lord bid him. As soon as she was unbound and ungagged, she glared at him. "Leave me alone," she growled, stepping back, wincing as she put pressure on her wounded ankle. Voldemort merely chuckled. "Are you trying to intimidate me, child?" he asked, raising a delicate eyebrow at her.

Payge shook her head. Praying he didn't kill her on the spot for her next words, she took a deep breath, releasing it before she spoke, "Why would I try to intimidate a man, or, whatever it is that you consider yourself, like you?" She asked sarcastically, flipping her long strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. She looked back into his eyes, violent blue meeting deep maroon-red. She was acting much, much braver than she really felt. She bit the inside of her cheek, eyes slowly dropping to the floor. She crumpled to her knees, knowing he was most likely going to kill her.

"This one is willful, isn't she?" Voldemort asked, eyes sliding the length of the fallen teen's body. He grinned. "I'll have fun breaking that vicious spirit of hers," he said, smirking then, his thin lips twisted into a look that made him seem even more menacing that she'd first thought as she sneaked a peek up at him. Tom crouched down, taking her chin in his hand, looking into her eyes searchingly. "Ah, there's that fear," he said, grinning almost triumphantly. "Take her to my chambers, I'll be up soon to... speak to her," he said, standing and turning away.

Payge was escorted off, not knowing where they were taking her, but she assumed it was to his room. Once there she was violently pushed into the room, the door shut and locked behind her. She looked around, frowning. Standing up, she moved to the bed, dropping down onto it. Surprisingly enough, it was more comfortable than it previously had looked. She lay back, closing her eyes and was soon fast asleep only to be awoken not much later by the feel of a wand tip sliding down her clothed chest.

She blinked the sleep from her eyes, looking up blearily at Tom Riddle, who was standing over her. "I see we're finally awake," he murmured, grabbing the front of her shirt and hauling her to her feet. She whimpered as the pain in her ankle increased from the movement. "Please, just let me go," she pleaded, looking into his cruel eyes. She knew that asking this of him would do nothing but get her into trouble. Tom chuckled, shoving her back onto the bed. "Now, what would be the fun in that?" he asked her, raising his eyebrow.

Payge shrugged, not really knowing how to reply to that. "You've already had my family killed, why keep me?" she asked. "Can't you just kill me and get it over with?" she huffed, crossing her arms, trying to act mad, though her trembling bottom lip gave her away. Tom rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up and get undressed," he said. "If you don't, then I'll just have to undress you myself," he told her, twirling his wand between his fingers. She stared at him, wide eyed.

"N-no, I won't," she said. "That's j-just wrong..." she said, glaring at him now, arms tightening across her chest. She knew that he could easily overpower her, of course, but she wouldn't dream of baring herself to the twisted... thing in front of her. Tom shook his head. "Then you leave me no choice," he sighed, flicking his wand at her. Soon she was tied to the bed by invisible, but very clearly there, ropes. She struggled against her binds, serving only to hurt herself further. "Let me go you sick fuck," she snapped, tugging harder at her bonds.

Voldemort merely grinned at her. "Now why would I do that? It would ruin all the fun I've got planned," he said, smirking at her. He slowly undid his robes, letting them drop to the floor, soon followed by his tie and shirt. Stepping towards her, he ran his wand along her ankle and higher to her calf. Payge shivered, looking away from him, not wanting to watch him shedding his clothing. She wanted to leave, escape, get as far from him as possible because she knew what was coming next. He was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do about it.

As his pants and underwear followed suit along with his shoes and socks, he ran the wand tip further up her leg. He reached the edge of her skirt, employing a cutting charm to rid her of it and her shirt followed immediately after, leaving her in just her panties and bra. She bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes now. "Stop," she begged, looking into his red eyes pleadingly. Voldemort, however, ignored her pleas, sliding his wand up to circle her nipple through the material of her bra.

Tears slid down Payge's cheeks unbidden, leaving salty, wet trail in their wake. She knew deep down that this would only be worse if she kept fighting it, but she couldn't bring herself to give in. It just wasn't going to happen. No matter what he did to her, she wouldn't allow herself to let him have her, not without putting up a good fight for her innocence at least. She was still a virgin. At thirteen who would expect any less of her than to be one. She writhed away from the seeking tip of his wand, wrenching against her bonds once more. The invisible rope cut deep into her wrists, causing little rivulets of blood to slip down her arm, getting lost in the crook of her elbow.

Voldemort noticed the blood and knelt down, licking the red trails away, smirking in satisfaction. "I don't even have to work at this. You continue to hurt yourself for me," he said, high pitched cold laughter tumbling from deep in his chest. Payge whimpered softly. "Please don't do this," she begged, trying once more. She was not the lie-down-and-take-it kind of girl, even if she was usually very shy. Her sobs subsided gently and she watched him as he looked into her eyes. "And what if I don't?" Voldemort said. "What then?" he asked.

Payge bit her lip. "Uh... I'll do nearly anything else, that doesn't involve physical touching," she told him. Voldemort looked thoughtful for a moment, or slightly less. "Hmm, how about I fuck you senseless and you do that anyways?" he said, chuckling again as her slipped his hand inside her underwear. He stroked her clit slowly, leaning over her to lick a line down her neck and to the mounds of her breasts. He ran the tip of his wand over the joining material of her bra, slicing it open, grinning when it fell apart. He took a nipple into his mouth, biting and tugging at it, causing Payge to cry out in shock and slight pain. "St-stop, that hurts," she whimpered, trying to tug again from him, hissing when the ropes cut her wrists deeper.

Though it did hurt her, Payge couldn't help but get turned on by the feeling of a man touching her like this for the first time. She bit her lip hard, trying to push those thoughts away, wanting to hate it. Voldemort's tongue ran over her nipple then and she arched into his mouth, sighing softly. She inwardly cursed herself for giving herself away like that. Voldemort pulled back, looking down at her. "Oh, so you like this, hmm?' he asked, his finger playing with her clit as he spoke, making her gasp and lift her hips towards his hand.

Voldemort smirked and slipped a finger into her increasingly wet folds, pushing it in gently. At first. Once he had it a quarter of the way in, he shoved it deeper, watching her eyes shoot wide and her mouth form a small 'o'. "Voldemort," she whimpered and he shook his head. 'As much as I hate my muggle name, Voldemort is quite a mouthful to moan, is it not?' he grinned. "Call me Tom, but never, ever in front of my Death Eaters," he warned; Payge nodded quickly, agreeing as long as he didn't stop.

Tom pressed another finger into her, moving them both slowly and gently within her, watching her face for her reaction. She arched into his hand, moaning softly, biting her lip. "Please, release me?" she asked, looking at him. Tom shook his head. "If I did that, who's to say you wouldn't run?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "I won't," she promised, knowing she was feeling too good to run right now. She pressed into his hand, moaning his name softly.

He eyed her for a moment before deciding not to release her. "I'm not going to take the chance," he said, adding a third finger. Payge's eyes shot wide and she whimpered, but not in pleasure. "That hurts,' she panted, squeezing her eyes shut. "Please," she begged, not really sure what she wanted to him to do. Tom chuckled, shoving his fingers deeper. "Oh, so I have myself a virgin, do I?" he asked, grinning when Payge nodded slowly, biting her lip hard. She looked into his eyes, whimpering again.

Pulling his fingers from her, Tom moved over her. Being already naked, all he had to do was removed her panties, which was quite simple when wielding a wand. He make quick work of them before rubbing his prominent erection against her clit, grunting at the delicious friction it caused. He positioned himself against her entrance, just about to press into her and take her innocence when a knock sounded. "My lord. I know you told us not to bother you, but we're under attack," Bellatrix said through the door. "It's the Order," she added.

* * *

(A/N: This wasn't what I really had in mind for the first chapter, but I didn't want it to be too long. That's why I didn't do a full sex scene here, but I plan on it soon. READ AND REVIEW or the bunny gets it! Love ya all - Randie Jo)


	3. AN

(A/N: I'm sure most of you think that I've totally abandoned all more stories, but this isn't true. I've just lost my muse. I'm sorry for the wasted time of this message and as soon as I finish the one shot I am writing to help my writer's block for my other stories, I will be right back on track, working on Living For Eternity and Bad For Me first of all. Then I will move onto Ever The Odd Meeting, though no one really reads it, or if they do I never get many reviews for it. If you have any ideas that may help me with any of these stories, please let me know. I could really use some inspiration. Love you all, Randie Jo(: )


End file.
